Lost History
by Nighthazard
Summary: A story about a crazy guy, and an angry short guy. AKA, more random brain spawn.
1. Chapter 1

Torrent sighed as he walked into the rec room. He had only been at this outpost for a short time and already he knew that it was the most messed up place in the universe. This was almost a dumping ground for bots that didn't work well with others. There weren't many bots here and those here were strange. Most kept to themselves but he had managed to get to know most of them, if only indirectly. He mostly talked with a small group, arguably the loudest bots there. And the only ones capable of carrying on a conversation apparently. He could see - and hear - them from across the room. Tailgate Swerve and Rollbar.

Tailgate was ... different. He thought inanimate objects had sparks and were alive. Swerve couldn't focus for anything, unless of course he found something interesting right then. Then you couldn't get him to leave it alone. And Rollbar talks big and bad but lacks the muscle or fire power to follow up on his words. There were others, like the triple changer Broadside, who turned into a jet and a boat. He gets sea sick and is afraid of heights. Then there's Strafe. Hes nice, intelligent, and a damn good shot. But he gets startled and just shoots. Doesn't aim. Doesn't think. Just shoots. And Wideload, a neat freak. And he has a messy job. The joys. Afterburner, he just hates being told what to do and is generally angry all the time. It was definitely different then what Torrent was used to.

Suddenly Swerve noticed Torrent and waved him over. He sat down with the three Bots and looked as Rollbar was in the middle of one of his macho speeches.  
>"Its so boring here! I wish the Cons would hurry back so I can pound them into slag!" Rollbar said confidently.<br>"Come on Rollbar, you know that the day you can pound a Con is the day Afterburner takes an order without complaint." Torrent snapped irritably. This was getting old.  
>"Oh come on Torrent! Don't be like that,you know I could fight." Rollbar retorted.<br>Torrent sighed and started looking around the room. Suddenly he noticed a Bot in the corner fiddling with something he could not see. He had sen that Bot before but did not really know any thing about him. He never talked at all as far as Torrent could tell.  
>"Who is that?" Torrent asked.<br>"Who?" Swerve asked.  
>"That Bot over in the corner. You haven't told me about him yet.<br>The three Bots glanced at each other with strange expressions.  
>"That's Ripper..." Tailgate whispered.<br>"He is... Strange." Swerve said.  
>"He's completely crazy." Rollbar started. "He never talks, but he listens to orders. To some extent."<br>"He's a complete loose cannon, when ever he sees a Con he just flies off the handle and wont stop until every Con in the area is dead." Swerve said frightened.  
>"and when he's fighting, he laughs. And not even a normal laugh, it's a very twisted laugh." Tailgate said with a shiver, "I never want to get on his bad side.<p>

"So, if he doesn't talk, how do you know his name?" Torrent asked.  
>"We don't know his name. Everyone just calls him Ripper because of the way he fights." Swerve whispered.<br>"He literally rips his opponents to shreds." Rollbar shuddered. "He has these huge blades on his arms, and he has blades on all his finger tips. And there are plenty more blades who knows where."  
>"It really is frightening. He will even turn on a fellow Bot if they get in his way." Tailgate said glancing at the Bot in the corner. Torrent doubted that one. By 'fellow Bot' he probably meant some piece of equipment.<br>"Where did some one like that come from?" Torrent asked.  
>"Some higher up Bots found him on a Decepticon base several Vorns ago." Swerve said "He had killed every single Con in the place." Tailgate said, the fear in his voice obvious.<br>"He was covered in Energon, the only reason they knew he was an Autobot was the symbol. Beyond that, no one knows who he is or where he came from. They sent him out here because he was to dangerous to have at the front lines." Rollbar clarified.  
>"He mostly keeps to himself, just sits in dark corners and tinkers with things. You don't really have to worry about him." Swerve assured Torrent.<br>"But if you hear him laugh, run." Tailgate said.  
>Torrent looked at the rather large Bot in the corner. Wondering what could have possible driven him to be like that. But he knew one thing. He would NEVER go out into battle with him.<p>

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Torrent and Ripper are mine :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Torrent wandered through the base, lost in thought. He was thinking about the conversation he had with his friends the other day about Ripper. One thing about him was clear and that was that he was completely insane. Whether it was playing with pieces scrap metal like a sparkling, or staring at a wall, or just looking off into space, Ripper never behaved anything like a normal Bot. Torrent just couldn't imagine what could possibly drive some one to that state of mind. There was no way he was created like that. It was baffling at the least. Torrent couldn't help but feel bad for him. But he was still cautious around Ripper.

Ripper was a larger Bot, and Torrent was bellow average in size, so Ripper towered over him. Ripper was clearly very strong, some thing reinforced by Swerve. Torrent had also been able to find out that when Ripper fought one could almost swear he was an elite soldier. If you ignored the insane laughter. That, combined with his apparent mechanical skills led Torrent to wonder about his past. The Bot fought like a fully trained Soldier from the Autobot Academy, and could fix the most damaged things with ease. The latter skill was displayed when the wandering Bot would come across neglected circuit boards or other items, and just sit down and proceed to fix it, then go and stare at a wall. An odd Bot.

Torrent was about to turn into the rec room when an alarm went off. He stopped dead. That alarm could only mean one thing. Cons. But out here? After so long? His thoughts were cut off by Rollbar.  
>"ALRIGHT! Finally some action!" Rollbar exploded out of the rec room and turned to Torrent. "Hurry up buddy, or you'll miss the party!" He shouted as he took off with the rest. Torrent just stared for a moment before running after. He followed the other to the command center, where Strafe was informing everyone of the situation.<p>

"There are about 10 Cons on their way here. We need to be ready we can't let them get by no matter what." Strafe explained.  
>"But the Cons haven't come after this base in mega cycles! Why would they try for it now?" Wide Load asked.<br>"That's probably the very reason. They have left it alone for so long and now look. We are under manned and perfect for an assault. They out number us. Everyone will have to fight." Strafe said loudly. "We have to hold this position, if they break through here they will have a clear shot for Cybertron."  
>"Oh great. We get sent here so we are out of the way, and now your telling us the whole planet depends on us." Broadside muttered.<br>"I'll fight, BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" Afterburner complained, turning and heading out.  
>"OK lets go!" Rollbar shouted and every one took off after him, rushing to get into position. Torrent started to follow but stopped when he saw Ripper sitting down the hall, playing with scraps again. 'Strafe said we need every one. I don't trust Ripper but we do need him.' Torrent thought to himself. He walked down the hall towards Ripper, stopping a good distance behind him.<p>

"Ripper? You need to head out with us." Torrent said. The large Bot continued to play.  
>"Um. We need your help. Don't you hear the alarms?" Still nothing. Torrent was getting annoyed now.<br>"Look, there's a bunch of Decepticons on the way here and-" Suddenly Ripper froze. Torrent heard metal ripping and looked down to see the torn remains of the scraps Ripper had held moments ago. The large Bot stood slowly and looked right at Torrent, anger burning brightly in his eyes.  
>"Ok. Follow me." Torrent quickly turned and ran to meet with the others, Ripper following close behind him. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Torrent got to where Strafe was as the others where just heading of to take up their various positions. They must have decided positions while Torrent was talking to Ripper. Strafe turned when he heard them approaching and he looked surprised to see Ripper. "How the blazes did you get him to come?" He exclaimed.  
>"I mentioned the Cons and he came running." Torrent said, matter-of-factually. "Where do you want us?"<br>"Us? You want to fight with him?" Strafe questioned, eying the large mech warily.  
>"I'm not to keen on it but he can't hold a position alone and I don't think any of the others will be to happy to have to." Torrent stated quickly.<p>"Well we do need the extra man power. Lets see..." Strafe turned and looked at the schematics on the screen before him with markers showing the locations held by the others. "We need some one here" He pointed to a point at the back of the base. "If the Cons get in there the have direct access to the base and that's is the only area we couldn't cover."<br>"Seems kind of unnecessary to cover that point." Torrent said skeptically.  
>"yes but who knows. After all, the Cons came all the way out to this insignificant little base, whats to say that they won't try using the back door to Cybertron's back door?" Strafe chuckled a little at his joke. "Now get going we don't have much time before they get here. We will keep Coms open so you guys will be kept up to speed."<br>"Right." Torrent turned and saw Ripper looking around angrily. "Ripper!" He called, catching the hulking mech's attention. "This way." Ripper obediently fell in behind him as Torrent raced to get in position.

Torrent sat just inside and to the left of the base door. Ripper he had hidden a little further down the hall. This way any Cons who decided to come in the back way wouldn't see them. He turned and look back at Ripper who had apparently forgot why they were there, as the large mech was playing with scraps of metal again. Torrent shook his head before turning back to the door. Over the Coms link he could hear most of what was going on. Strafe was trying to stay calm and not shoot at every little noise by reminding every one what to do. Afterburner was grumbling about being ordered around. Wideload was worried about everything getting trashed. Broadside hoping he wouldn't have to leave the ground. Rollbar trash talking the Cons. Tailgate seemed to be worried about some of the equipment. Swerve was the only quiet one. Excellent warriors the lot of them.

As far as he could tell Rollbar Broadside and Swerve were near the front, they would get hit first most likely. Tailgate and Afterburner seemed to be to the left side, and Strafe and Wideload were to the right. There were nine of them altogether, and their computers had picked up ten Con signals. Some one would have to fight more then one. The had been set up well, with Afterburner on the opposite side of the one giving orders and Broadside there to keep Rollbar out of trouble, being the largest as a triple changer. Torrent just hoped they could hold out while being out numbered. Even if it was just by one, they were still a dysfunctional group.

Enemy sighted! Broadside called out over the Coms link. I have a visual on seven of them. Don't know where the other three are.  
>Get ready everyone! Strafe called back, And keep an eye out for the missing three.<br>Torrent could hear shots beginning to be fired.  
>YEAH! COME AND GET IT YA SLAG HEAPS! Rollbar shouted enthusiastically.<br>Rollbar get back under cover! Broadside called out.  
>AHHHHH! Strafe shouted, and suddenly a barrage of shots sounded from him.<br>SLAG IT! Their COMPLETELY messing everything up! Wideload raged.  
>NOOO! FAGGING DECEPTICONS! They off-lined the sensor probe! Tailgate cried out.<br>DIE DECEPTICONS! Afterburner shouted, clearly letting off steam.  
>Rollbar look out! Swerve called out.<p>

Everyone was shouting and Torrent was listening intently trying to keep up with what was going on when suddenly he heard the dull thunking of mechs landing just off from the base. He quickly turned of his Coms link and listened carefully. He picked out three pairs of foot steps. Well there's the unaccounted Cons he thought bitterly. He pressed himself up against the wall waiting for the best moment to jump out and start firing. Suddenly Ripper was right beside him. Torrent jumped a little. He hadn't even heard the mech move. How was some one his size so quiet? Ripper gazed past him at the door, apparently listening intently. He edged closed and then suddenly threw him self out the door and Torrent hear alarmed shouts and a metallic clang as Ripper made contact with one of the Cons out side. Torrent immediately jumped into the door and began firing. Ripper had slashed a large Cons chest and leapt behind them "AMBUSH!" The first Con shouted, A large Black mech.

"Arg!" A white Con, identical to the first, shouted. He was the one who Ripper had hit. He turned toward Ripper and charged at him. Ripper easily evaded him, leaping over him, slicing the Cons shoulder armor as he did. The black one rushed in to aid him. The third, a larger green mech with a cannon on his back rushed at Torrent. He jumped out of the way, barely avoiding getting rammed by the larger mech. He turned and fired some shots at him before running to avoid getting hit by him.  
>"Come back little Autobot! Come fight me like a REAL soldier" The Con called, mocking him.<br>Torrent didn't take the bait and kept running. He never was good at close quarters fighting. His small size didn't help as he lacked the strength to take on larger mechs. Instead he switched his blaster over to his left hand as his right morphed into what looked like a cannon. He quickly raced to put sufficient space between him and the charging Con before he stopped and turned towards his pursuer. He smiled as he aimed his cannon and smiled as he released a violent stream of molten plasma at the con.

"AAARRRGG!" The Con screamed in pain as the plasma burned his armor. He had thick armor as did all tank types but Torrent had not met many who could with stand his plasma cannon. Suddenly Torrent became aware of maniacal laughter and quickly looked toward Ripper. Ripper was easily evading the two Cons and with each dodge he damaged them more. He was the one laughing. Tailgate was right. It was unnerving.

Suddenly a huge fist came out of nowhere and smashed into his face. Torrent was thrown a few meters rolled across the ground before his momentum died out. Dazed he just lay there for a moment. he shouldn't have taken his eyes off his target. Torrent was struggling to get back on his feet when the large Con grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of the base. Torrent fell to the ground again and the mach kicked him savagely in the side before grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall, his feet dangling. The mech had a large hole burnt in his side and several severe burns on his chest and arms. The anger in his face was beyond noticeable. "You stupid fragging Autobot that HURT! When I get down with you no one will even know it's you." The enraged mech growled as he crushed Torrents right hand, destroying his plasma cannon. Torrent screamed in pain as he struggled to get loose. The large Con began pounding on Torrent, causing a great deal of damage to the little Bot.

Across the battle field Ripper turned at the sound of Torrent's screams. The twin Cons took this as their cue and bothy charged at Ripper who easily leapt up, causing them to collide. Landing to the side of them he quickly slashed at them, almost severing the white ones arm and putting a large gouge in the black ones chest. The two fell to the ground and Ripper raced toward the Con and Torrent.

Torrent no longer struggled against the larger Con, he was to damaged. All he could do was take the savage beating and hope survived. Suddenly it stopped as the Con screamed out in pain and dropped Torrent. He looked up to see the Con gripping a stub where his arm had once been. The Con turned to face a the furious face of Ripper who no longer laughed. With a savage roar Ripper began to slash at the damaged parts of the cons armor. Howling in pain the large Con took off away from the base.  
>"HELP! ASTROTRAIN! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AHHHHHH!" He screamed into his Com as he charged away, Ripper rushing after him, slashing his back. Suddenly a large space shuttle landed just off the small battle field. Suddenly it transformed into a large Con, about the size of Broadside. Ripper wasn't expecting this and the large Con sent him flying with a swift punch to his chest. Transforming back into a shuttle he waited as the Green Con tossed the stasis locked white and black Cons in before jumping in and then the large shuttle took off leaving Torrent and Ripper behind.<p>

Ripper got jumped up quickly from where he landed and rushed over to Torrent. Despite just being punched by a bot almost twice his size and thrown several meters the large Bot was only slightly dented. His armor must be really dense Torrent though, pity he couldn't boast the same. Torrent coughed. He was heavily damaged. Everything ached. He was leaking energon from numerous wounds. His crushed fore arm was the worst of it. He hoped. Ripper stood over him worriedly. He knew that Torrent was hurt bad. Torrent looked up at the anxious Bot. Torrent's com was broken and he need help right away. He knew that the others would be preoccupied with assessing the damages up front and probably wouldn't think to come check on them for a while. Torrent knew Ripper didn't understand much but right know he was Torrent's only hope.

"Ripper..." He whispered hoarsely. The large Bot jumped a little.  
>"Go... get... Strafe... Please..." Torrent managed to get out. Every word caused pain to shoot through his vocal processor. Ripper stared at him with a look total concentration for a moment before he took off at a run towards the front of the base. 'Please,' Torrent thought, 'Don't get distracted.' He struggled to stay awake as he waited for help to come.<p>

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Torrent and Ripper are mine :D 


	4. Chapter 4

The battle was over. The Cons had just suddenly retreated. It wasn't their style. Strafe didn't like it. Everyone else was happily celebrating their victory. Strafe had them all gathered together to assess damages. There were some minor damages, but nothing life threatening. That at least was good. Suddenly Ripper came tearing around from the back of the base and skidded to a stop ion front off strafe, causing him to jump back a bit. Ripper began pointing toward the back of the base and making and odd garbling noise. "Whats his problem?" Rollbar questioned.  
>"I don't know." Strafe looked at the panicking Bot. Ripper had been here for a while and in all that time Strafe had never heard him make any noise other then his maniacal laughter ion battle. And he never went up to others. "He's supposed to be at the back with Torrent." At the sound of Torrent's name Ripper seemed to get more insistent, gesturing wildly at the back of the base. Strafe thought for a moment. They hadn't heard anything from Torrent since he had cut off his Coms link near the beginning of the battle... "Oh slag!" Strafe shouted suddenly, drawing the attention of the others.<br>"What?" Tailgate asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
>"Torrent!" Strafe shouted as he took of at a run toward the back of the base, followed closely but Ripper. The others looked at each other before following.<p>As they go to the back of the base Strafe saw what he had been dreading. Torrent was leaning against the wall of the base, slouched forward. He was a mess of broken armor and Energon. "Torrent" Strafe shouted, running to the damaged Bots side.<br>"Strafe..." Torrent whispered weakly, his voice sounded broken, his vocal processor must be damaged.  
>"What in the pit happened to him!" Swerve exclaimed.<br>"I don't know but if he doesn't get repairs right now we could loose him. Broadside! Get him into the med bay now! Afterburner, go find where that Paradon Medic is hiding and get her there to!"  
>For once Afterburner didn't complain about getting orders, as he immediately took off to look for the pacifist medic. He didn't really know Torrent but it was still a hard thing to lose a comrade.<br>Broadside carefully lifted the small bot up, trying not to cause further damage to him, and headed for the med bay. Ripper followed behind anxiously.

They all sat in the rec room in silence. Everyone was thinking about Torrent, the joy of their victory lost as they waited for news about their friend. Swerve was the first to speak.  
>"What do you supposed happened?"<br>"It was probably the three Cons that we didn't see." Broadside answered.  
>"Does any one else find it weird that Torrent was so beat up, but Ripper barely had a scratch on him?" Afterburner shot out.<br>"Not really." Strafe said. "We've seen Ripper fight and we all know how skilled he is. Plus Ripper is much bigger and his armor is much stronger then Torrents."  
>"Yeah, and I can't really see little Torrent finding it easy to hold his own against a full sized Con." Rollbar pointed out.<br>"The real question is, what happened to the Cons? Why didn't they at least finish Torrent off?" Strafe wondered.  
>"I think you will find that Ripper is the cause of that. I don't think that he would like seeing a Con pounding on anyone." Swerve answered.<br>They fell into silence once again.

Ripper sat silently at the back of the room, pushing several pieces of metal around. He had been kicked out of the med bay along with all the others and was worried about the little Bot. Torrent reminded him some one Ripper had known once, but he couldn't remember who. His broken mind couldn't put together the pieces of something long forgotten. He was only capable of simple thoughts. So he continued to worry about the first Bot to make an attempt to communicate with him in along time.

Several hours later the Medic came into the rec room. Everyone jumped to their feet.  
>"How is he?" Strafe asked immediately.<br>"He is stable and I repaired most of the damage. There is still some slight circuit damage and his vocal processor is not entirely fixed but in time that will heal naturally. For now he needs rest and is currently in recharge so no one bother wake him. He needs the rest."  
>They all breathed sighs of relief at the news that their friend would survive.<br>"Could you let me know when he wakes up? We need to find out what happened." Strafe told her.  
>"Of course." The medic turned and left, but did not return to the Med Bay so as to not disturb the sleeping Mech inside.<br>The others went back to their own quarters to try and get some recharge in.

Ripper however waited until everyone was gone and then slipped into the Med Bay. Walking over to the the table Torrent lay on he looked at the sleeping mech for a while. He then walked over to a larger shelf and pulled out a strange device from behind it. He then sat down and began to fiddle with it, waiting for Torrent to wake up.

Transformers Names and Information (C) Hasbro Ripper and Torrent are mine :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Eta walked into the Med Bay to check on her patient. He was still in recharge, but after all the damage he had taken, that was to be expected. Eta hated war and what it did to people. The poor mech had been so badly damaged it was a miracle she had been able to fix him at all. As she was checking his vitals she suddenly heard slight clinking. Surprised, she looked towards the sound and was even more surprised to see Ripper sitting there, working a strange device. Eta saw him in the Med Bay often, usually working on that device of his. She usually didn't mind, as he was quiet and there were hardly ever any patients. Eta couldn't help but feel bad for Ripper though. She had checked him over herself when he was transferred here, trying to find the cause of his insanity. However there was nothing wrong with him, not physically. It was horrifying to think what could have caused it. The strangest part was that he seemed to understand everything that was said to him, but lacked the ability to form speak. There was nothing wrong with his vocal processor, he just couldn't speak. It was odd.

Still, Eta greatly enjoyed his company. The other mechs stationed at this base hardly ever came to visit her. They didn't like that she was a pacifist, not many Autobots did. But Ripper didn't seem to care whether or not she fought. All the others seemed to be afraid of him. Eta didn't understand how they could be, but she had never seen him as anything other then the silent mech that hid in corners all day. Sometimes he would just follow her around and watch her work. And when something in the Med Bay broke, he would fix it for her. Often if she wasn't there when he got there he would be working on that device when she came back. Eta didn't know what it was, but Ripper seemed to greatly enjoy working on it. The others told Eta about Rippers savage fighting style and eerie laughter, but she tried not to think about that. She usually hid during battles, in order to stay out of the way so she never witnessed it first hand. That helped her preserve her view of Ripper as a kind mech, rather then a savage monster.

Eta considered asking him to leave but decided against it. He wasn't doing any harm just sitting there, and from what the others told her, Torrent probably owed his life to Ripper. Eta turned back to her job as Ripper continue adjusting his device.

Torrent woke up slowly. His head pounded and his whole body ached. That's what gets for not paying attention. At least he was still online. Torrent sat up with some difficulty and looked around. He was in the Med Bay and Ripper was sitting in the corner, working on some sort of device. "Still playing with metal I see." Torrent said. Speaking was uncomfortable. His vocal processor seemed to be slightly damaged still. Ripper looked up from what he was doing and sort of stared at Torrent.  
>"Look, thank you. You saved my aft out there. I owe you." Torrent smiled. Ripper just cocked his head, then turned when the door opened. Torrent turned as well and saw that a strange mech had walked in. He had never seen her before.<p>

"Oh good your awake! The others will be happy to hear, they've been worried." She said happily.  
>"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you? I don't think we've ever met." He said, slightly confused.<br>"Oh that's okay. I'm Eta the medic here. I don't usually leave the Med Bay so you would only have met me if you passed through." She replied happily.  
>"Oh. Well I'm Torrent. It's nice to meet you. Although you probably already know me. I'm assuming your the one who repaired me." Torrent looked down at his right arm. "Thanks for that."<br>"Oh it was no problem." Eta piped, "Fixing mechs is what I do. Now Strafe told me to let him know when you woke up, are you up to visitors?"  
>"Yeah, sure." Torrent sat quietly as Eta contacted Strafe over Coms. "I'll be right back." Eta said cheerfully, walking out the doors.<br>While Torrent spoke with Eta, Ripper silently tucked his device back into it's hiding place and sat back in the corner.

In the rec hall everyone was still sulking. They were all wait for Torrent to wake up. Suddenly Strafe sat up as his Coms came on.  
>"Eta? Yeah? Good! We'll be right there." Standing up he turned and looked at everyone else, they were all looking at him now. "Torrent's awake!"<br>All at once everyone was on their feet and rushing for the door. They had been waiting to find out what had happened and everyone wanted to be the first to get to the Med Bay. As they turned down the hall they saw Eta waiting out side the doors.  
>"Stop!" she shouted, holding her hand up in front of her..<br>"What!" Afterburner shot out angrily.  
>"Look, I know everyone is excited to go see Torrent, but this is still a Med Bay and Torrent JUST woke up. Try not to completely over whelm the poor guy." She said calmly. "So go slower."<p>

Torrent looked up when the Med Bay doors opened and everyone spilled in.  
>"TORRENT!" Rollbar shouted "You scared us!"<br>"We thought we were going to lose you." Broadside said, smiling widely.  
>"Sorry?" Torrent didn't really know how to respond.<br>"You better be!" Rollbar laughed.  
>"Torrent," Strafe began, "What happened back there?"<br>"Oh, well the three Cons you guys couldn't find tried for the back door." Torrent started. " Ripper was taking care of two of them, and I tried my luck with a tank."  
>"And they say I'M dumb!" Rollbar laughed "No wonder you were so beat up!"<p>

"I've dealt with Cons like him before and never had any trouble." Torrent shot back.  
>"Then what happened this time?" Tailgate asked.<br>"I... Let my self get distracted." Torrent relented. "He got in close and there was nothing I could do. If it wasn't for Ripper I'd probably be scrap. Some how he took out the two he was fighting and then nailed the one that was pounding me."  
>"Then, what happened to the Cons?" Strafe asked.<br>"Well the tank called in for help, some triple changer called Astrotrain. They took off then I told Ripper to go and get you for me. And as I'm still here, I'm assuming it worked." Torrent finished.  
>"Yeah, it did." Strafe said frowning, "Never seen that guy act like that." "Yeah, if you ignored that fact that he wasn't using words, one would almost think he was normal!" Swerve laughed.<br>"He's an odd one." Wideload said.

"So back to you, since when do Bots your size carry enough fire power to take on a Con like that?" Afterburner asked cautiously.  
>"Well.. Umm... I..." Torrent stammered.<br>"Well what? Whats wrong?" Strafe looked at him seriously. "Well, its just..." Torrent looked at the others who were all staring at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed. He couldn't lie to them. "I... Kind of used to be part of the Cybertron Defense Team."  
>"You mean THE Cybertron Defense Team!" Rollbar shouted, shocked. "Yeah..." Torrent stared at his feet, as memories of his past flashed through his mind. Memories he wanted to forget.<br>"What is a member of the Cybertron Defense Team doing way out here?" Swerve asked.  
>"EX member. I'm not with them anymore." Torrent said quietly.<br>"Why would anyone in their right mind leave a group like that?" Tailgate said incredulously.  
>"... I have my reasons." Torrent said shortly. "Some stuff happened and I don't feel like talking about and I felt like it was time to leave so I did. I dumped most of the extra artillery, but kept the Plasma Cannon."<br>"Maybe we should let Torrent rest. And we still have to finish fixing the base." Swerve said suddenly.  
>"Right!" Strafe jumped in, catching on. "Lets get going guys." He started pushing the grumbling mechs out the door. "Torrent you can join in when you feel up to it."<br>"Right." Torrent mumbled. The door slide shut and Torrent was alone again, lost in his own memories.

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Ripper and Torrent are mine :D 


End file.
